A Spark That Lit The Fire
by loveimagination18
Summary: Emma and Hook have a chat with Snow & Charming


She couldn't get what happened earlier out of her head. Sighing slightly, Emma continued sharpening her blade. Looking around, she saw the others preparing for their rescue mission. Rumple and Regina were going over some rare spells that could be used if necessary. Neal was showing Tink how to tie a special kind of not, critical in their traps they were going to set. Hook and David were going over sword dueling techniques.

Glancing at her mother looking over the map next to her, Emma cleared her throat. "I'm glad you guys are speaking again." She watched Mary Margaret take a glance at David and smile. "Yea, we worked it out." Turning towards Emma, she folded up the map. "How was your time with Hook and Neal?"

Emma's lips turned into a thin line. "Fine." she said. Her mother looked at her and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Setting her sword down, Emma sighed and rested her elbows on her knees, looking at Hook. "There was a…slight complication." she confessed. Following Emma's gaze, Snow saw Hook briefly look their way as he and David sat to rest for a few moments. "What do you mean by slight complication?" she questioned.

Emma chewed the inside of her mouth, turning her gaze away from Hook and back to Mary Margaret. "I finally did magic, on my own." Mary Margaret smiled. "Emma that's great!" she said, then furrowed her brows. "That's a good thing, right?" Emma nodded. "That's not the part that bothers me." Pausing a moment, she continued.

"Back in Storybrooke, when Gold was trying to teach me how to do magic, he told me that magic isn't something I should just think about. That I have to ask myself why I'm doing this, who I'm protecting. That magic is about emotion." Emma swallowed and looked down. "There were more shadows at Dark Hollow than we thought. Both Hook & Neal were pinned up and being attacked."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as Emma continued. "I remember seeing Hook slammed against the tree. I…I freaked out. The shadow was ripping his apart." Emma blinked rapidly, reliving that moment. "I think that seeing what was happening to him had something to do with me doing magic. I freaked. Seeing him like that…I don't know. I kept thinking "You've gotta make this stop. You've gotta save him." and next thing I knew, the fire was lit." Emma wrung her hands and looked at Mary Margaret, who had an expression Emma couldn't pinpoint.

"What?" Emma asked, anxious to hear her response. "You have feelings for Hook." said Mary Margaret. Emma swallowed again, not daring to take a glance at Hook now. Mary Margaret continued. "Magic is about emotion." she repeated what Emma said. "You were terrified for Hook. It must have been that feeling that caused you to light that fire." she said. Emma's brows furrowed and she looked down. "THAT's the part that bothers me." she admitted as her gaze lands on Hook, who is sitting next to David, and gazing at her just as she is him….

* * *

"Could you at least try and hide the fact that you have feelings for my daughter? At least from me?" David asks from next to him. He looks away from Emma and grins. "My apologies, mate." he smirks and takes out his rum, taking a swig.

David sighs and shakes his head. "One thing I will say, though. I appreciate your loyalty to Emma. What you've been doing for her, helping us. What you did back in the caves was…admirable." David looks at him, straight in the eye. "You really care about her don't you?" he asks.

Taking another sip of rum, he says "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Glancing at Emma, he sees her speaking with her mother, running a hand through her hair frantically. God, he loves her hair. Turning back to David, he continues. "I'm not entirely sure if you would ever give your blessing. But, you should know, your daughter is the first person in centuries to make me feel the way I do when I'm around her. And I WILL fight for her, for as long as I have to. A lass like Emma, she's special. Unlike anyone I've ever met." He pauses and grins. "And to think, it wasn't that long ago that she held a knife to my throat." He chuckles as David gives a slight grin. "Well, she IS my daughter." he says. David pauses for a moment and continues. "She would probably kill me if she knew I was telling you this but…she cares for you too, you know."

Hook raises his eyebrows. "You think so?" he asks. David nods. "Back in Storybrooke, when you were hit by that car and unconscious, I saw how she reacted when we got to the hospital. She was panicking over the fact that Rumple was probably going to go after you. She yelled to the staff to hide you. Her face…she was worried. She asks for your opinion. She trusts you. She cares about you too, Hook. As much as I don't want to admit it..she does. And that fact probably scares her." Both of them glance at Mary Margaret and Emma. Mary Margaret has her hand on Emma's shoulder, speaking to her in a whisper as Emma looks down and nods.

David smirks. "One thing I know. True Love isn't easy…." he turns back toward Hook. …"but it must be fought for."

END.


End file.
